


Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

by JilyCSLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JilyCSLove/pseuds/JilyCSLove
Summary: He broke up with her but did he really?





	Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

The same night Harry broke up with her she sucks him off for the first time. It isn’t the first time she has done this act itself but it is the first time with Harry. 

“This doesn't mean….” Harry starts and frowns as she slides her mouth off with a pop. 

“I know.” She whispers before wrapping her hand around the base and licking his tip before taking him back in her mouth. He groans, banging his head back against his headboard and she is thankful for the silencing charm or else her brother would hear them. 

“Fuuuuck Gin, I'm going to….” 

She takes him in deeper, sliding down the back of her throat before she swallows and she feels the first spurt of cum hit her throat. She quickly swallows, pulling back some so she can take it all in. Once he’s done she pulls back and wipes at her bottom lip. 

Harry falls back against the bed, his eyes closed, as he takes deep breaths, “Fuck me.” He moans. 

Ginny slides up his body, laying next to him as his arm slides around her shoulder. He turns to her and smiles, his cheeks rosy, his eyes bright. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah?”

He chuckles as he brushes his nose across her ear and into her hair, “Yeah.” His hand slides across her stomach before pushing into her knickers, “This for me?” He asks as his fingers slide across her clit. Her breath hitching and she lets out a small moan as his fingers push inside of her. 

“Harry I want….”

He knows what she wants. They had been trying to take it slow before he broke up with her but now…

Now their future was even more uncertain. 

Harry pulls back to search her eyes, “Are you sure? This doesn't mean… it can't mean…”

She brushes a hand across his forehead, “I know Harry. I know what it means.”

Their lips crash together as they both push her skirt and knickers off her. She lost her shirt earlier and suddenly she is on her back, Harry positioned at her entrance. This is definitely something she has never done before and she knows he hasn't either. 

“You'll let me know if I hurt you?” His fingers are brushing her hair and she kisses him. Slowly he slides in and she cringes at the burning. He freezes but she reaches across his back and lifts her legs, pushing him in deeper. They both groan. She feels full. So full. And even though there's a stinging feeling she feels so complete. Harry starts to move and she meets him. It's awkward and a bit noisy as their bodies meet but soon the burning feeling is turning into a good feeling. 

“Oh Merlin Ginny. I'm not going to last much longer….” Then she feels it as Harry comes inside of her. His hips slow as he jerks once, twice more then he slumps down his face between her breasts. 

“I'm so sorry.” He mumbles a moment later as he rolls off of her. Her fingers brush at his sweaty fringe. 

“It's okay. We have all summer to get it right.”

“Ginny.” He warns. 

Ginny sighs, “I know Harry. Okay. I know we can't be together as a couple.” Her eyes meet his, searching, “But that doesn't mean we can't sneak around.”

They stay like that, his eyes searching hers, probably trying to see if she's being truthful. And she is. As much as she wants the world to know she is Harry Potter's girl, she knows that's a risk he's unwilling to take. She'll take what she can get. 

“I want to fuck you, Potter. A lot.”

He blushes and she laughs, “Well how can a guy say no when you put it that way?” She kisses him before grabbing her wand and cleaning herself up. 

Harry does the same before releasing the Silencing charm. They hear nothing but Ron's snoring. Harry opens one of his drapes and glances around before nodding back to her. They both quietly make their way to the boys dorm door and Harry slowly opens it. As she steps out he grabs her hand and pulls her back for one last kiss. Ginny's hand lingers on his cheek before she finally pulls away and smiles at him. If it's a little sad, it's understandable. They did just break up earlier that day.


End file.
